


Good morning, sleepyhead

by Angel11



Series: Good morning, sleepyhead [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I honestly don't know what kind of world they're living in in this, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, No Angst, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, So they might be back on earth but who knows, There's sunlight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel11/pseuds/Angel11
Summary: Keith & Shiro waking up in the morning and being adorable, I guess...A short & fluffy Sheith one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. :)
> 
> So this is my first real attempt at writing fic and what better way to start than with some fluffy Sheith.  
> I hope it kinda turned out okay...  
> It may be a bit sappy but oh well, we could all use more love in our lives so here you go.  
> I doubt that anyone will read this anyway but just in case it could possibly bring the hint of a smile to someone's face, here it is...  
> *posts this and runs away real quick to go hide under a rock*

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

 

The morning sun was filtering through the curtains in front of the windows as Keith stirred and blinked away the last bits of sleep. He tried to let his eyes adjust to the light that was illuminating the room but in the end they focused on something even brighter. Shiro was smiling widely at him and Keith's still sleepy mind instantly came to the conclusion that there was nothing better and no one more beautiful to wake up to in the morning.

"Good morning", Shiro said again and the warmth of his voice swept through Keith's body like the sunlight that beamed through the windows.

Shiro reached out his left arm and lightly touched Keith's sleep-reddened cheek. Keith couldn't help but turn his cheek into the touch and let his eyes slip shut again as a contented sigh escaped his mouth. Shiro continued to caress Keith's cheek with his thumb and after a moment he leaned over to plant the softest of kisses on his lover's lips.

Keith's eyes opened when their lips lost touch and he looked at Shiro, now fully awake and even more aware of how beautiful his boyfriend looked, not just in the morning but all day, every day and every month of every year. Somewhere in his brain he found the strength to say something resembling the word "morning" which made Shiro smile even wider.

As if he was reading his mind Shiro opened his mouth to say, "You are extremely adorable and breathtakingly gorgeous", which no longer made Keith curl up and hide his face behind his hands as it had countless times before but instead it only painted a slightly deeper shade of red onto his cheeks.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Takashi", he replied with a self sufficient smirk on his face, knowing all too well what the mention of Shiro's real name did to him.

As he had hoped, Shiro gasped for air for the tiniest of seconds before he moved to be closer to Keith's face once more. His eyes were fixed on Keith's and their mouths were almost touching when he said "Not too shabby, hm? I wonder what adjectives you really thought about before you settled for that."

Keith, after a short moment of feeling caught off guard for being that easy to read, closed the small space between them and pressed his lips onto Shiro's. This time the kiss was longer, lingering and more intimate as their mouths moved against each other. Keith opened his mouth and swiped his tongue against Shiro's lips who willingly opened up to deepen their kiss. Hands were slowly moving up and down their upper bodies, finding their way to their arms, their sides and their faces.

After what seemed like a small eternity of being lost in the other's presence they parted to catch their breaths, their foreheads still touching.

"I was thinking that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Shiro's eyes flicked open at the sound of Keith's raspy voice. He moved a few inches away from Keith's face to get a better a look at what Keith hoped to be the sincere wonder that was displayed in his eyes.

"There's more", he said drawing in a breath before adding "I love you, Takashi Shirogane."

At one point in their relationship Keith had stopped to fight the words and feelings from coming out totally unfiltered like they had just now. All his life he had been used to covering them up with sarcasm and witty remarks, never truly allowing himself to say exactly how and what he felt, bottling up his emotions in hopes not to get hurt in return. When Shiro had entered his life everything had changed. Not in the blink of an eye but gradually, like a bottle of water that was being emptied drop by drop. Shiro somehow, with his incredible kindness, enabled him to examine and later on to express his feelings. Shiro had come in and swept him off his feet and since the first day they had met, Keith had never wanted to be put down again. Yes, he still sometimes felt like the ground was shifting beneath his feet whenever he was being open and honest about his feelings with Shiro but at the same time Shiro made him feel like he was safe like nothing and nobody else ever had. The first time Keith had said those ominous three words, Shiro had stared at him for what had seemed like forever. When he had finally found his composure again he had smiled so much that a measurement in Watts would've been impossible. And as Keith very soon afterwards found out, the best thing about Shiro's reaction to those words was that that exact smile hadn't been limited to the first time he'd said it.

He wasn't about to get disappointed now either because Shiro's face lit up in that spectacular way right now and right in front of him and Keith's voice caught in his throat at the sight of it once again. It was unreal to see Shiro like that, he was as bright as Keith imagined a supernova to be and even brighter. He was all the galaxies, with all their brightest suns and stars, combined into one and even though space stretched out impossibly far and wide, Shiro was right here, only a breath away.

Said human miracle seemed to have found his voice again because he opened his mouth to say something and Keith knew he would never get tired of hearing Shiro say it, not in a billion years, not in a trillion lifetimes, not ever.

"I love you too, Keith Kogane."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk Sheith or just see me lose my mind over their amazingness on a daily basis, check out my Tumblr: i-love-shiro.


End file.
